


Phantasia

by crazyrandomhappenklance (miles_from_home)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coming Out, Dirty Thoughts, Dry Humping, Gay Keith (Voltron), Green Sock Reality, Horny Keith (Voltron), Horny Lance (Voltron), Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex, Pranks, Rivals to Lovers, Telepathy, Visions of oral sex, Water bending, because it's Klance, guardian spirit of water, klance, projecting thoughts into others minds, slightly questionable use of telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miles_from_home/pseuds/crazyrandomhappenklance
Summary: PHANTASIA. The Greek word phantasia is usually translated "imagination." However, in Greek thought, the word always retains a connection with the verb phainomai, "I appear." It can be used to refer both to the psychological capacity to receive, interpret, and even produce appearances and to those appearances themselves.The team find themselves on a water planet while carrying out diplomatic duties. Lance is shown how to unlock the latent abilities of the Blue Paladin, the Guardian Spirit of water, one of which is telepathy. He decides to have a little fun with his new found skill, but in the process finds himself in an awkward situation. Well, more than one.





	Phantasia

**Author's Note:**

> Based completely on a dream I had, the best kind of dream!  
> This took me waaaaaaaay out my comfort zone, as it's nothing like I've written before, but I really enjoyed it and it was fun! I hope you all appreciate my creative subconscious :)

With all the vastness of space, it was strange that humans had such narrow imaginings about what other planets and life-forms might be like beyond their small galaxy. Most science fiction tended to grasp at vaguely Earth-like concepts: desert scapes; green forest planets covered in flora of unimaginable size and intelligence; ice planets; lava planets - they were all just extreme versions of what we were familiar with. Lance had thought about it a lot, he’d always tried to think a little bit outside the box when he’d fantasised about exploring the Cosmos. There had to be so many new and different… ‘ _things’_ , because there was so much they hadn’t discovered yet, right? Like new elements and laws of physics that would make up a cocktail of… ‘ _things’_ that were going to blow his mind, because they hadn’t been thought of before, due to the lack of concept material.

So after spending several months travelling through said Cosmos, he was a little bit disappointed with the Universe’s actual lack of imagination. Okay, travelling through it in a castleship powered by _quintessence_ and being the pilot of a sentient robot lion that joined with four others through a psychic link to form a giant Universe-defending robot? That was probably something along those lines of ‘ _things’_ , but the rest of it, on the whole, was fairly underwhelming.

The blue planet they were approaching was having that underwhelming effect on him right now. Another water planet, another underwater civilisation. Must be Tuesday, he thought to himself, sarcastically.

 He’d felt a little uneasy at the thought of visiting another underwater culture, but Pidge had assured him she had scanned the planet for any hints of Baku-like creatures and had come up with nothing. To be on the safe side, he’d eaten double for breakfast, there was no way he was going to eat anything offered to him on this trip.

Once they’d been down there for a while, his nerves settled and he began to appreciate their host’s hospitality and he considered the differences between this planet and others they had visited. There were some similarities that were intriguing. Pidge was a ball of unstoppable energy when she discovered that the inhabitants, the Cnidari, had a very similar ability to the Olkari in that they were highly technologically advanced and were able to manipulate their surrounding water-based biology and integrate it with their engineering skills.

Lance had been unusually quiet on this diplomatic visit, he may have been beginning to accept that there was no underhand plot to feed them all to a giant aquatic serpent, but that didn’t allow him to relax completely. He realised this when he was suddenly startled out of his thoughts by a voice that seemed to come from nowhere.

“Your green paladin seems quite excited for our technology.”

Lance spun on his heel wondering if he’d really heard someone talking to him. There was no one in close proximity, but a young Cnidari was approaching him from a short distance away and held an expression of guilt across their face. Lance was standing in a bubble of air, just like his other teammates were, a technology created by the Cnidari that allowed visitors to their environment; Lance just understood it as space magic. The Cnidari stopped just in front of him and looked bashful as they apologised.

“I’m sorry, that was rude of me, I forgot for a moment that your species communicate verbally.” The young Cnidari offered a webbed hand that breached Lance’s bubble. “Please forgive me, my name is Hylus, I believe this is how you greet in your culture?” Lance took the offered hand and shook it politely, noting how it appeared to be completely bone-dry on his side of the bubble.

“Y-yes, yes it is. How did you… do you…?” Lance wasn’t sure how to ask the question, because he wasn’t sure what the question was. Hylus laughed, it was a pleasant, bubbly sound that made Lance smile.

“Communicate? We are able to communicate through our thoughts, I believe you call it telepathy.” Lance nodded, now understanding where Hylus’s voice had come from before, it was from inside his head.

“Wow,” breathed Lance, “that’s incredible.” Hylus blushed slightly beneath their smooth orange skin.

“I suppose it is, but to us, it’s not very practical or effective to communicate verbally through water, as you can appreciate.” Lance realised that, yes, it was taking him a lot of effort to understand Hylus through the watery barrier.

“Why don’t you just communicate to us through telepathy then?” Lance wondered, surely it would be a lot easier. Hylus tilted their head like Lance was asking a silly question, then realised that to another species it wouldn’t be that obvious.

“Well, telepathy is a two-way thing, we can listen in as well as project into others’ thoughts, to us it is natural, but to others, it is a very obtrusive thing to do, so we stick to verbal for your comfort.” Lance was a little startled at this revelation and instantly began panicking at the suggestion of every Cnidari reaching into his private thoughts. Hylus saw his reaction and tried not to laugh as they explained it was something they could actively turn on or off. “We have to, or we’d never be able to concentrate or sleep!”

“Oh, right, I suppose that would make life hard.” Lance considered.

“It’s not completely foolproof,” Hylus admitted, “if we’re in extremely stressful or emotional situations connections can happen without us being aware. It makes parenthood a particularly difficult time, especially through the time of our coming of age, it can be… awkward.” Hylus smiled with a hint of embarrassment. Lance smiled back, he could appreciate the problems that would cause.

Lance’s attention was drawn to a huge school of fish-like creatures that happened to pass them by at that moment. “You like the water?” Hylus asked although it was said more of a statement than a question. Lance nodded wistfully.

“I grew up by the sea, it means a lot to me.”

“Then it’s no wonder that you were chosen as the blue Paladin, the Guardian Spirit of water.” Hylus smiled. Lance had never considered this before, but what they said had felt natural, it felt right.

“I suppose you have a point there. Pidge,-” he pointed to the green ball of excitement that was pouring over some alien tech, “she was shown how to unlock special abilities by a race of forest people called the Olkari, none of the rest of us has managed to do it, I always thought it might be connected to her being the green paladin. She must be the Guardian Spirit of the forest.” He laughed but it fell short when he saw the look on Hylus’s face, which was one of confusion.

“Allura has never told you of your lions’ connections to the elements?”

“Um, no?” Lance was equally puzzled as to why this was suddenly news to him when it appeared to be common knowledge from the way Hylus spoke.

With a sudden thought, Hylus took Lance’s hand and pulled him through the water towards the main doors that led outside. “Come on, let’s work on unlocking yours!” The Cnidari was full of excitement at the prospect. They led Lance to a peaceful place that would have been something like the equivalent of a park on Earth. Lance sat facing Hylus as they had instructed him to and they folded their large silvery tail beneath themselves.

“Okay, let’s start with the telepathy. Most of our abilities come from our psyche, so that’s probably a good place to start.” Lance nodded, slightly scared, but ecstatic at the prospect of unlocking some latent magical abilities, because, how cool would that be?!

Hylus proved to be a good teacher and Lance a willing and capable student. He had never imagined in his wildest dreams that he would be able to possess and control such abilities. The whole time he was learning and practising how to unlock his natural potential, he felt Blue’s approving purr, soothing and encouraging him in the back of his thoughts. By the end of the day, he had mastered telepathy and was able to manipulate the water around him with ease.

He was a little surprised when he heard Shiro’s Voice over his comms link asking where he was, he was so focused he had almost forgotten about the others or why they were there. He grinned thinking about how impressed his teammates would be when they saw what he’d learned to do. But, Lance being Lance, smirked when he thought that he would rather have a little fun with his new skills first than excitedly blurt it out like he really wanted to.

“ _I’m outside, but I’m on my way back.”_ Lance projected into Shiro’s thoughts. He felt a jolt of confusion which he recognised as being similar to his own response the first time he’d heard Hylus. He snickered wickedly. He was very careful not to read Shiro’s thoughts because he appreciated how wrong that was, but he had learned from Hylus how to allow emotions to seep through the link. That was kinda acceptable, he figured.

He had planned on revealing his new talents when they had got back, but things onboard the castleship got a little crazy when they had returned. The Galra were seemingly able to locate them no matter where they ran to. Lance never got an opportunity, there was just never a right time.

He almost had a chance to show off his water bending skills to Keith when they had found the Altean pool together. Looking up at the pool above them, Lance thought he’d found his perfect moment, but then they had been attacked and a lot of things went to shit after that. He may have been desperate to make a grand display, but he knew that if he were to do anything to cause a distraction it had the potential to put them all in jeopardy. So he bided his time and waited until there was a lull in the threat to their lives.

That never came.

So he decided that, rather than make a grand, showman-like reveal, he would just have to come out and tell them. It was boring, but he couldn’t keep it in any longer. Besides, he had been bestowed these gifts as a Paladin, for him to contribute to the team and he figured if he needed to use these skills at some point to - you know - save them from certain doom, it would probably be a good idea if they were all clued up rather than springing it on them in some dire circumstance.

Lance was nervous of their reaction, but he figured there was no easy way to say it, so one evening at dinner he cleared his throat as if he were about to speak. When they all turned to look at him he sheepishly grinned and thought-projected to them all, _“Hey, so I thought you all should know, the Cnidari taught me some new skills…”_

Keith, Hunk and Shiro all choked on their goo simultaneously, Allura and Coran’s jaws went slack and Pidge shouted, “What?!”.

The rest of the evening was taken up with a million questions and demonstrations of his new-found affinity with water and so many games of Lance writing down random words and projecting them to members of the team who had spread themselves around the castleship to see how far and effective his projections could be. It appeared he could reach them all individually with ease. It felt good to be able to flex his skills at long last after having kept it hidden for what felt like a lifetime.

“Okay, okay, so, what number am I thinking of?” Hunk asked with excitement.

Lance immediately fell serious. “Nope. I’m not doing that.” His brow creased.

Hunk wondered what he’d said wrong.“Whadaya mean, buddy? What’s up?” Lance looked around the room at them all. They had reconvened in the lounge after Lance started to feel a little tired from playing their new game.

Lance looked at him sincerely, because he obviously hadn’t thought it all the way through. “If we played that game I’d have to go into your thoughts and there’s no way for you to filter them, so I might, you know, _see_ stuff you don’t want to share. I don’t wanna do that, it’s just… wrong, so I want you all to know I’ll never do that to any of you. Hylus taught me how to make doors and walls, so to speak, so I can stop that from happening. I hope you guys trust me on that…” he trailed off a little, unsure how such a revelation would go down with them all.

Allura spoke first, “I trust you, Lance. Without trust, we wouldn’t have this team and we wouldn’t have Voltron.” The rest of the team wordlessly agreed by nodding. Well, Keith was the last to show his affirmation, but it only came a few seconds after everyone else’s. Lance suspected he was the only one to notice.

He went to bed that night feeling exhausted but relieved to finally have everything out in the open. He hadn’t realised how much the team’s reaction had worried him, but it was all good.

The next morning was when Lance, with his new found freedom to practice his abilities, had had the initial thoughts about the fun he could have. He decided to start with Pidge because if she were capable of the things he could do, she sure as hell wouldn’t think twice about doing the same to him.

He waited until breakfast to strike. He kept his eyes fixed on the bowl of food in front of him and his features straight. He knew she and Hunk were close, so he mentally shrugged a ‘why not?’ and projected an image into her thoughts. It was a moving image of her perched on the edge of her console, Hunk pressing tightly between her legs, rolling his hips into her as she held her arms tightly around his neck, kissing him with a passion.

Pidge froze for a second as she crossed the room to the table with her plate in hand, then jumped like she’d been stung, her face glowing scarlet and her eyes widening before losing the plate from her grip, sending it to the floor with a crash. Everyone else jumped too. Well, everyone except Lance. Her eyes narrowed towards him when she quickly figured out what had just happened. The rest of the team looked on in bewilderment as she screamed, “You _fucker_! Don’t you _ever_ do that again!”, and bolted out of the room.

Lance feigned innocence and looked everyone in the eye whilst declaring a little too loudly, “What?! What did _I_ do?”. It took all of his self-control to contain the laugh that was threatening to escape him, so he popped a forkful of food in his mouth and swallowed it down. He could feel one or two glares on him, but no one said anything.

After a few days of pranking everyone on the team with something outrageously dirty, they had all figured out that Lance had been doing the same thing to all of them, but they were all so thoroughly embarrassed by the content of their visions that no one spoke of what they’d seen. Lance had given up the façade of innocence and was cackling without shame every time he heard his name being openly and loudly cursed through the ship.

That was all with the exception of one. Keith.

Lance was starting to get a little frustrated with his total lack of response to anything he projected into his thoughts. If it weren’t for the fact that Keith would happily meet his eye each time he did it, he would be questioning if he had some special ability to block his pornographic thought intrusions. He began forgetting to bother the others. Perhaps they had thought he’d got bored and stopped, but in truth, he was turning all his efforts into trying to crack Keith.

It became a silent daily battle between the two of them. Lance had tried everything he could think of, every scenario and position, first with the Princess then with Pidge, eventually with both, but all he got was either a blank look or a smirk and it pushed him to start making it a bit more risky to catch him off guard.

Although he had already told himself that he wouldn’t use his abilities when they were on a mission (unless they were helpful, of course), he began to bend his own rules in desperation; he would break Keith if it killed him. Not that he would mess about during combat situations, but diplomatic missions were different, right? Nobody would _die._ Well, he was kinda hoping Keith would die of embarrassment at some point, but he was a tough nut to crack.

His next opportunity came at an evening banquet that had been put on in honour of their visit to the planet Sturnus, where the population consisted of a humanoid species whose heads, instead of hair, were covered in the tiniest, most beautiful plumage Lance had ever seen. He tried not to let it distract him as he searched the room for someone he thought suitable to get into Keith’s head with, obviously, Pidge and Allura didn’t do it for him.

They had finished eating and were in a large ballroom with the other guests making polite conversation. Lance spotted an attractive girl with stunning blue plumage who had been sitting opposite Keith during dinner earlier. He looked for Keith and eventually tracked him down to where he was standing talking to one of the dignitaries beside a large window across the room. He knew it was kind of cruel, and Shiro was going to kill him if he found out, but he couldn’t think of a better time to strike. His guard was down and he wouldn’t be expecting it.

He went for it. Full on. No hesitation.

An animated vision of that beautiful girl, kneeling in front of him, taking him in her mouth like she couldn’t get enough, Keith with his hands gripping the back of his neck, legs slightly parted, his head thrown back, eyes closed and gasping for air…

Lance smirked while he waited for Keith to react, because, even though he wouldn’t admit it out loud, the vision was making him a bit tingly too. One of the side effects of sending smutty images of his rival to his rival was the fact he actually had to think of the guy in highly intimate situations. It wasn’t the first time it had sent a shiver down his spine, but he pushed it to the back of his conscience for the sake of his objective. He waited.

Nothing.

Nada.

Keith subtly looked away from the guest he was talking to, found Lance across the room and rolled his eyes at him before turning his attention back to the man who was still chatting away.

Lance was incredulous. How was he doing it?! He glared at him casually chatting away like nothing had happened. There he was, laughing away at some joke this guy had made. There he was, nonchalantly running his hand through his stupid mullet. 

Wait. Hang on. Keith _laughing?_ Huh.

Lance carried on watching Keith but started to pay a bit more attention to his behaviour. He moved subtly around the room to a position where he was close enough to almost hear them talk. He began to notice all the little un-Keith things he was doing: smiling; fluttering his eyelashes; running his finger up and down the stem of the glass in his hand; shifting his weight to stand just a little bit closer to this guy than was strictly necessary.

_No!_

Like a giant wave, it hit Lance from out of nowhere. He had been failing to affect Keith because he had been missing his mark. He had been barking up the wrong tree. _No!_ Surely after all this time together he would have figured out something as obvious as _this?_ Then again, he was the last one to know that Pidge was a girl, so… did everyone else know?

He’d never considered pairing Keith with any of the men on the castleship when he’d been trying to break him before. But _now_ … now he had the upper hand and the ammunition to use was conveniently close as well.

Kicking himself back into action, he steeled himself for his second round of attack. This was it, he could feel it.

He threw the image into Keith’s brain. He used the young gent he was talking to as his bait and went for something different from before, just to switch it up.

Keith had been kind of expecting Lance to take a second shot at bringing him down. Seeing Lance get so worked up with all his failed attempts was fun, but it was also fast becoming annoying. After so many previous attempts he was beginning to notice there was a strange sensation just before the images came, a smooth sensation that stroked his thoughts, so when he felt it for the second time that night he began to sigh from frustration.

When the image flooded his senses the sigh caught in his throat. The diplomat he had been talking to was behind him, two strong arms tight around his chest, palms flat against him, holding Keith impossibly close with his lips to his ear. He could almost feel the heat from his breath as his head dipped to the crook of Keith’s neck and ran his tongue slowly up the sensitive skin to the back of his ear.

Keith was powerless in his reaction. The breath that was caught in his throat stuttered out and his eyes fluttered closed. The glass in his hand shook and he felt both his arms pepper with goosebumps simultaneously.

The man in front of him abruptly stopped talking. Keith bit back a string of profanities as his eyes searched the room once more for that _fucking_ shit head that was going to get it, big-time if he got his hands on him. He saw a streak of movement by the door and figured Lance knew he was dead meat, telepathy or not. He calmly put his glass down and politely excused himself from his company; god knows what that guy must’ve thought, but Lance was going to pay.

He got to the corridor just in time to see Lance skidding around the far corner.

With a quick glance over his shoulder as he went, he whooped in fear when he saw Keith making towards him. He had a considerable head start, but he knew Keith could be quick. He took the stairs two at a time, heading up to the first floor where they had been given rooms for the night. He reached his door just as he saw Keith appear at the top of the stairs and he fumbled with the lock in his haste. The door swung open faster than he was prepared for and he almost lost his grip on the handle before managing to spin around and slam it shut, just as he saw a streak of black and red on the others side.

A heavy fist hit the door right at the moment lance flipped the lock, making him jump.

“Lance! I’m going to fucking kill you!” Keith’s voice was pure rage through gritted teeth.

Lance would be lying if he said he wasn’t actually a little scared of Keith, but the blood pumping through him and the thrill of finally having cracked Keith was overwhelming. He collapsed to the floor on the other side of the heavy wooden door, panting and grinning like a fool.

“Gotcha!” He breathed through the remains of his exertion. A boot connected with the door, sending him forward slightly with a jolt.

“You fucking _swore_ to us that you wouldn’t read our thoughts. I _knew_ I couldn’t trust you.” Keith’s voice was now level with him, somewhere near the bottom of the door. It had lost its angry edge and it was now rounded with something else, desperation? Anguish?

Slowly it dawned on him the gravity behind what he’d done. He’d outed Keith. Whether everyone else suspected or not, Keith was not officially out of the closet and Lance had been pretty disrespectful of that and to make it worse, Keith assumed he’d read his thoughts.

No, wait, this was bad.

“Keith, no. I promise you I never read your thoughts. I swore that I wouldn’t and I meant it. I’d never do that.”

“Then what the hell was that about?” He asked with a note of disbelief, his voice straining slightly with emotion, something Lance had never heard before.

“Keith, dude, I only had to watch you with that guy. You were being gayer than the gayest thing on the planet gay back there, you were practically sighing rainbows.”

His pulse had slowed and the exhilaration had ebbed away leaving a rather sour feeling of guilt. This was closer to the bone than Keith knew. The silence stretched for just a moment too long and Lance wondered if he’d got up and left.

“Keith?” His voice sounded small now.

“Yeah?” It was just one word, but it came out choked and vulnerable.

Lance swallowed thickly. He knew he had to do this, it was only fair. He was always looking to one-up is rival, but this was different, this was personal and he needed to level the playing field. He tried to speak, but the words stuck in his throat. Doing this was harder than he thought which made him feel even more guilty for what he’d done. Unable to form the words he opened up his thoughts and channelled them to Keith.

 _“Keith, I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking and what I did was wrong,”_ he heard an indignant scoff behind him, he ignored it and pushed on, _“but if it makes you feel any better… I’m bi.”_

Lance bit his lip and held his breath, this was a first time he’d said those words out loud, well, it wasn’t actually ‘out loud’, but out all the same. He braced for impact, not sure what Keith’s reaction would be. There was nothing verbal, so he let the connection between the two of them open up enough to feel the other’s emotions slip through. He almost wished he hadn’t when the torrent of feelings came rushing into his head, so much so it almost hurt. Confusion. Shock. Surprise. Scepticism. Reasoning. More surprise. Relief. More confusion. Worry. Questioning. More reasoning. More confusion. Hope.

“Night, Lance.” The sound of Keith’s voice was higher up the door again and he heard his footsteps diminish down the hallway.

_“Night.”_

_***_

Now, here was the worst part; ever since putting those visions in Keith’s head, Lance hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it. He was having a hard time trying to get to sleep, a _very_ _hard time._

After Keith had gone, he’d decided that he didn’t really feel like joining the party again, so he’d got changed, went through his usual evening skincare routine and got into bed.

When he’d tried to close his eyes, images of Keith kept playing over and over in his mind. Sometimes it was the one he’d created of him standing, blissed out while being sucked off, others it was the very real memory of his face when he’d shuddered with the thought that Lance had made him see. There was something delicious about it, something that made Lance want to be the one to make Keith shiver with his tongue.

 _Shit._ When had he started thinking about Keith like that? He knew it had been quite intense sending those intimate thoughts for what was nearly a whole week, so perhaps it was just a byproduct from all of that. The deeper he thought about it, the more he realised that he’d always thought of Keith as pretty hot, but had subconsciously written him off as pretty-hot-and-a-complete-asshole.

Also, straight.

In the space of a few minutes a lot of things had changed, although Lance reminded himself that just because Keith was gay, it didn’t mean that Keith would think of him in that way too. The remnants of Keith’s mixed emotions swam through his head and he tried not to read anything into them.

He began to worry about him and how he was feeling, the guilt still lying thick in his gut. After a bit he decided to reach out with his connection to just get a taste of his emotional state; just a quick check-in, make sure he was alright.

He didn’t really know what he had been expecting. Pain? Embarrassment? Anger? Definitely not _lust_ , but there it was.

Hot and electric, it sent a flood of heat through Lance’s body, the suddenness of it making him inhale sharply and his hand automatically reached beneath the waistband of his pajamas under the sheets. Without thinking he stroked himself slowly a few times before coming to his senses and realising what he was doing. Jesus, what _was_ he doing? These were Keith’s feelings he was using for his own pleasure. That was surely wrong. No, it _was_ wrong, very wrong.

His hand refused to withdraw.

He began to wonder what was putting Keith in the mood. Had he gone back to the party and hooked up with the guy from earlier? Perhaps he was feeling it after what Lance had put him through, after all, he was feeling that way too, now. Then again, everything else up until tonight had had no effect on him, so there was no way Keith could be feeling as wound up as he was.

His dick twitched in his still hand, like a silent reminder of what he’d started. The connection between him and Keith’s emotions was still wide open. The waves of carnality washing over his senses were too great to ignore and Lance’s willpower too weak to resist the free ride.

Hastily dragging his pants off, he curled his fingers around himself tighter and allowed himself to get completely washed over with feelings that were not his own. It was a strange sensation; although he still blocked Keith’s thoughts, his emotions were coming through loud and clear in a way that Lance would never have been able to imagine, it lifted every one of the sensations he was feeling to a whole new level and it was intoxicating.

All too soon things seemed to accelerate, Lance’s breath was becoming audible in the otherwise silent room and the friction of his hand just wasn’t enough. He quickly flipped face-down onto the mattress, trapping his hand between his stomach and the bed, still pumping himself without skipping a beat.

The new position awoke a fantasy in his mind. The thought of Keith pressing down on him from behind made him spread his legs eagerly, hips rolling. At the same time a sensation of unbridled fire swept through him from Keith’s side, a sensation he recognised all too well himself; Keith was close to finishing and the thought of it had Lance chasing after that desire too.

His hips lifted higher, needy with the thought of meeting Keith’s thrusts. His free hand balled into the sheets and he turned his face into the pillow to stifle the deep groan that escaped his throat as sweet release exploded through his body. The feeling of Keith’s own release mingled with his, doubling the pleasure. His hips jittered and eventually slowed as he teased out the aftershocks until stilling completely, breathing heavily into the pillow with a grin.

 

***

 

The next day when they had returned to the castleship, Lance was somewhat relieved that it appeared no one was aware of what had happened between him and Keith the night before. Well, what had _actually_ happened, not the stuff he’d imagined had happened. Such was the intensity of what he’d experienced last night, he was struggling to remember that it had all been fantasy and he was constantly confused and trying not to blush each time he found himself in the same room as Keith. It would be awkward to explain. He was pretty sure that everyone had noticed there was a tension between the two of them. Well, a new tension.

Keith hadn’t been avoiding him as such, but he wouldn’t look him in the eye and hadn’t said a word more than what was necessary. Lance felt guilty and lacked his usual drive to wind him up or any of them for that matter, so he stayed quiet, which automatically aroused suspicion among the rest of the group. He had on a couple of occasions tried to ask Keith if he was okay or if he wanted to talk, but he’d not even spared him a glance or a nod in return.

By the end of the day, Lance was feeling emotionally exhausted so he decided to turn in for the night. Recently he’d been enjoying showers as it gave him a chance to flex his water-bending skills, but tonight he was just too distracted to concentrate. He let the water run over him, hoping that it would wash away some of the phantom feelings of Keith’s hands on his skin that had been plaguing his thoughts most of the afternoon, but the heat just seemed to intensify it more. He smacked his hand on the wall in frustration, feeling himself go hard for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

He shut the water off sighing with resignation before carefully drying himself, wrapping up in his robe and trudging back to his room. Feeling too hot for pajamas, he slipped on a clean T-shirt and briefs. The cool sheets soothed him for a bit, but it didn’t last. Before long he was thinking of Keith again and everything just got a little too clammy.

He figured that his problem was due to the fact he had acted on his impulses the night before, so if he just ignored them, the thoughts would go away, right?

Right.

(Thoughts of Keith in Keith’s bed)

Simples.

(Thoughts of Keith in _his_ bed)

Easy peasy.

(Thoughts of Keith in the showers)

No problemo.

(Thoughts of Keith… Keith… Keith…)

Sleep was quick to claim him, but it was fitful and full of Keith-dreams. After almost two hours of turning and twisting in his sheets, he was extremely pissed off to be woken by a firm knock on his door. If it were an emergency, fine, but there was no alarm sounding.

He registered the familiar wash of heat just before he opened the door, but by then it was too late. Keith, wearing nothing but a pair of low-slung shorts, rushed forward pushing him back into his room with a force that almost knocked him off his feet. He stumbled backwards until he met the opposite wall with a thud, jumping when Keith’s hands slammed against the wall either side of his head, his face impossibly close. A million things ran through Lance’s mind, but all his brain chose to say was, “Did you just kabedon me?”

There was a beat of silence in which Lance heard the doors slide shut and lock again. Keith maintained his position, but his brows furrowed and his head tilted in confusion. It couldn’t have mattered too much to him because as quick as it had appeared the look had gone and he was back to glaring at Lance at point blank range.

Lance shivered, Keith’s eyes were predatory. The expression he wore was one that Lance recognised having seen it many times in the moments before Keith threw away all regard and charged headfirst into something dangerous, but cocksure in knowing he’d win.

Lance felt his knees go weak.

“What the fuck are you trying to do to me, McClain?” His voice was low and rough, bordering on a growl. Lance swallowed thickly, his throat feeling impossibly tight.

“ _M-me_? What are _you_ doing?” He tried to keep his voice steady, challenging even, but it shook a little, a lot like the rest of him. What the hell was happening? Was he feeling okay? Keith closed his eyes like he was trying to keep a hold of his patience and breathed steadily out of his nose, lips pursed. Lance felt vulnerable, considering he was backed up against the wall with Keith close enough to feel the burning heat from him passing through the T-shirt he was wearing, not to mention he only had his underwear covering him down below. He prayed for his body to not betray him right now.

“Only what you’ve been asking me to do for the past two hours! So here I am. I give in. It’s up to you,” Keith slowly opened his eyes, transfixing Lance, his look unequivocally lascivious, “do you want this or not?”

Their lips were so close their breath mingled between them. Every instinct was telling Lance to lean in, but the urge to make sense of what was going on was stronger.

He opened his mouth to speak, blinking and trying not to stammer but failing. “I – I really, _really_ don’t understand. Like, what, now? I’ve been asleep the past two hours.”

“Well, unless someone else has developed telepathic abilities, you’ve been… _winding me up…”_ He said the last part slowly like it was causing him actual pain.

For a brief moment, Lance genuinely wondered if someone else _had_ been responsible, but Keith had said ‘ _what you’ve been asking me to do’,_ that sounded like there was no margin for confusion.

“I’ve been _asking you…?”_ The question wasn’t really directed to Keith. He was still locked in position in front of him and Lance found it impossible to break eye contact; Keith was so close, he filled his entire field of vision.

“You’ve been _very specific.”_ Keith ground the words out in frustration and impatience.

He felt it then. It was subtle, but once Lance pinpointed the different-from-before feeling in his psyche, he realised with shock that his connection with Keith was wide open and, considering the dreams that had troubled him for the past few hours? He knew then that he had indeed been channelling all his desires to Keith. Hylus had warned him it could happen if he was emotionally charged. The red that flooded his face did nothing to cool things between them. Keith smirked wickedly when he saw the dawning look on Lance’s face. Lance felt powerless, he had nowhere to hide.

“I-,” he cleared his throat and began again, “I was dreaming.” He was hoping it would come off as an excuse, but when he said it out loud all he heard was what sounded like a confession and he winced. “I think that’s maybe what it was, anyway.” Keith scoffed a laugh, his eyes narrowed wolfishly and one eyebrow lifted as if to say, ‘is that so?’. He’d never seen Keith preen before, even sarcastically.

Lance abruptly brought himself up in check, what was he doing? This was the very thing he had literally been dreaming about, Keith was strung like a bow an inch in front of him and he was faltering and trying to make excuses? He was _Lance,_ he was supposed to be the one dealing out this shit, not crumbling under Keith’s sudden, yet not unwanted, attention. He quickly reminded himself of who he was and who Keith was. He was his rival, and there was no way he was going to lose this battle, although the intensity flowing from Keith’s energy through his emotional link made him consider that perhaps giving into him might not be the same as losing. He narrowed his eyes back at Keith, his confidence returning.

“Well, I mean, how can I be _sure_? If you say that I was putting my thoughts in your head - asking you..? How can I be sure you were actually seeing what I was thinking – I mean dreaming, - what _exactly_ was happening in these dreams, hmm?” If he’d been trying to throw Keith off his game, it didn’t work.

Keith’s expression softened, but by no means lost its fire. He leaned forward and rested his forehead on Lance’s, his eyes closed and he licked his lips. “Well…” his voice came out quiet but assured, “to start with, there was lots of this…”

Keith’s lips were so soft against Lance’s that he almost didn’t register the contact at first. Not until the connection with Keith’s emotions exploded in his head did he realise and the intensity of it nearly made him dizzy, forcing his eyes to flutter shut. He felt a brief pause of uncertainty from Keith, unaware he had frozen up with all the chaos in his head.

Lance quickly fixed that. His hand slid up behind Keith’s neck and pulled him in, giving him silent permission to carry on. The second he did so, they began to move with each other, slowly at first, but building with each movement until their lips broke apart and their tongues met. Keith hummed at the sensation and stepped in closer to Lance, bringing both his hands off the wall to cup his face, moving his head a little to the side as the potency of the kiss increased.

Whatever Lance had imagined kissing Keith would be like, he was wrong. He hadn’t taken in to account the double sensation of being able to feel what the other was feeling and it was almost too much. He brought both his hands to rest on Keith’s chest with the intention of pushing him back, but he halted when his fingers felt the swell of muscle beneath them. His head spun as his breathing sped up and he unwillingly had to break contact, physically and mentally, or else risk passing out.

Had he lost? He felt like he was losing. Breathless, he moved to speak, but Keith was already ahead of him.

“… and this…” His hands moved from Lance’s face and he slid one of them into Lance’s hair, gripping his short chestnut locks, the other came to grip his upper arm, sending a shiver down his body which was definitely beginning to betray him now. He trailed kisses from Lance’s mouth along his cheek and down to the edge of his jaw. He felt Keith take his time as he worked his way down to his pulse point. Lance stretched his head to the side, cursing how little resistance he was putting up, but Keith must’ve been taking notes because he was hitting all the right spots in all the right ways.

Keith continued working his way along to the juncture of Lance’s shoulder and neck, where he nipped the skin gently, just enough to bring a blush of blood to the surface. Lance sucked in a sharp inhale through his teeth, giving a quiet hiss. Keith grinned against the dark skin under his lips and triumphantly ran his tongue up to his earlobe. He felt the boy quiver under his hold.

The feel of Keith’s hot breath ghosting over his ear and cooling over the wet trail he’d left sent a wave of desire rushing straight down between his legs. He was using every ounce of strength in him to not give in and make a noise. He didn’t want to give his rival the satisfaction of that. Yet. His body stiffened as he felt Keith’s hands loosen their grip and move slowly down his body, keeping contact the whole way down until they were resting on his hips.

“…and this…” Keith’s hands slowly slid up Lance’s body, his T-shirt lifting with them. They skimmed his skin in tandem all the way up from his waist and stopped just under his arms, pushing his back flush with the wall and forcing Lance’s hands to change position, moving up and linking behind Keith’s head. His thumbs kept moving, seeking out Lance’s nipples and lightly brushing over the already too sensitive skin. Lance caught his bottom lip between his teeth.

Keith rested his forehead against Lance’s again and Lance opened his eyes to see Keith gazing back. For all that Keith sounded cool and collected, what he held in those dark pools gave away something entirely different.

“… but my favourite bit was this…”

Keith whole body surged forward and he captured Lance’s lips once more, but gone was the gentleness from before. This was raw, fevered, he was no longer playing with him. This was Keith and everything he’d been holding back.

Lance felt even more conscious of his body now. With his T-shirt lifted up and the naked expanse of his chest now trapped against Keith’s, it made him feel weak yet very satisfied. Keith’s hands were on the move again, except now he was pressing them into his skin, almost hard enough to bruise. They swept down and back across his ribs, fingers pressing into his back and heading south until they found Lance’s barely covered ass and he gripped hard, pushing him harder against the wall and roughly pulling him towards his hips at the same time.

Every point at which their bodies made contact burned, searing through and setting Lance’s core on fire. Keith pushed into him, showing his need while he rocked Lance’s hips, making Lance groan into his mouth, no longer ashamed of his body’s reaction when he felt Keith’s matching desire against his.

Keith grinned widely against Lance’s lips, almost laughing as they kissed, he did it again, making Lance whimper, the noise and the satisfaction of coaxing those sweet sounds from him making him even harder. He kept at it, setting a slow but firm pace, feeling Lance become pliant under his hold.

“Bed.” Lance gasped, barely able to keep himself standing any longer, despite mostly being held up against the wall.

Keith dipped down, grabbed under Lance’s thighs and lifted him with a disturbing amount of ease. He carried him towards his bed, Lance almost swooning with his lack of effort. Keith dropped him on the bed carrying his own weight over as he went, sliding between his legs and trapping Lance beneath him.

There was a brief moment then where they just looked at each other. Keith found the vision of Lance flushed and panting beneath him a little more than incredible, Lance in awe of the beautiful sight above him, Keith’s eyes as dark and enigmatic as the Cosmos itself.

He blinked slowly then lowered himself back down to start where they’d left off, his arms hooked beneath Lance’s shoulders, Lance’s hips lifting of their own accord to meet Keith’s once he started rocking into him once more, the heat rising again. Lance raised his hands to link his fingers with Keith’s.

Something silent passed between them, the way neither of them made any advance other than this, a shy understanding that this level of physical contact was enough, enough for now.  

But something wasn’t quite right, it wasn’t _quite_ enough.

“Lance, you’re holding back, open it up.”

“I- it?” He breathed out, shaky and confused.

“Your connection, to me, I- I can’t feel you in my mind. I- I want you…” he swallowed, “to do it, open it up.”

What Keith was asking and the intimacy of the suggestion was so hot he really didn’t care how intense it would be anymore, he was losing all his senses anyway and the effort it was taking him to control his ability was almost painful, it would be a relief. He let it go, transferring everything in his head to Keith’s.

Keith gasped loudly the instant the shift happened, his whole body tensed gripping Lance’s hands tightly, unable to breathe for a moment, then he rested his forehead on Lance’s collarbone and stilled to gather himself.

“Wow,” he whispered as he exhaled, breath fanning over Lance’s skin sending goosebumps rippling over his flesh.

Lance felt it too, felt all the extra emotions mixed with his own. Lust, heat, want, desire, insatiable curiosity, swirling and licking up against his own. He didn’t realise his own breath was caught in his throat until he tried to speak, “Yeah…”, barely above a whisper himself.

Keith, now able to see and hear Lance’s thoughts, began to make perfect use of that knowledge, he had exclusive access to everything he wanted and liked, right in the moment. He moved exactly to Lance’s whims and silent pleas, driving him crazy, but easing off when Keith realised he was getting close.  

Lance was coming undone piece by piece beneath not just Keith’s physical being, but his emotional presence too. It made him wonder what it would be like if he could reciprocate and read Keith’s thoughts.

The loose thought fluttered across the connection, it hadn’t really been intentional for Keith to pick up on it, but Keith was quick to agree.

“Oh, fuck yes, _do it,_ ” Keith begged, the idea sending a fresh wave of enthusiasm into his movements.

“Are… are you sure?” Lance knew the answer but still felt the need to check.

Keith lifted his head, bottom lip held tight between his teeth, he looked at Lance and nodded.

Lance prepared, closing his eyes and letting his body go limp for a second, Keith’s movements still rocking his body and then he let everything go.

A sudden string of curses in a mixture of Spanish and English tumbled from Lance’s mouth before biting hard on Keith’s shoulder, Keith instantly crying out with the mixture of pleasure and pain it gave him and Lance experiencing it through Keith for himself. He was right, it was too much, too intense, more intense than anything he’d ever experienced in his life, but there was nothing, _nothing,_ that would make him stop now. Nothing that would make Keith stop either, and he knew it, because he could feel it, could hear it, could _see_ it.

Lance dropped his head back and they stared into each other’s eyes, an endless loop of what the other was experiencing. It was intoxicating and exhilarating, pushing each other to move faster, harder… faster… harder…

Their bodies slick with sweat, tight with desire, moving as one as they both twisted and touched, licked and bit, sucked and caressed. With perfect synchronicity, they felt the build, felt the heat pooling, felt the waves of pleasure together, until it was all too much

Bright white, then sparkling stars lit up their minds, the heat exploding between their bodies, shimmering and crackling like tiny fireworks across their skin; crying out and chasing the tremors that ran between them, neither knowing exactly who was feeling what, but feeling more than either had ever felt before.

Keith, wracked with exhaustion, rolled to the side, draping his tired limbs over Lance, trying to catch his breath and steady his pounding heart. Feeling the mingle of wetness on his stomach and shorts sent tingling sensations up and down his body and he watched as Lance shivered with his thoughts too. There were no words between them, nothing they could say, only feelings, but they were good feelings. Positive feelings.

Lance turned his head, smiling at the expression on Keith’s face. It was soft and warm, full and happy. A small tear formed in the corner of his eye and he could feel how overcome with feelings Keith was. He quickly lifted his hand and wiped it with his thumb before it could fall.

“Oh, hell no! Don’t you dare cry, Kogane, or you’ll have me starting too!” He gathered him in his arms and Keith willingly balled Lance into himself also, both holding onto each other and laughing because the sheer deep joy they both felt was overwhelming.

Lance, for both their sakes, cut the connection so they could breathe and take in each other for themselves, relieved that once it was gone the energy between them was still there.

"Well, I guess that proves you’re the Guardian Spirit of fire because that was _hot!”_ Lance winked.

 _“Really?!”_ Keith chuckled incredulously, “You’re so fucking cheesy.” He went to playfully punch his arm but lost the energy the moment he lifted his own, letting fall with gravity onto the bed. Lance hummed with a grin and traced his fingers lazily up and down Keith’s chest.

“I think we’d better get some sleep before we attempt to clean up,” Lance looked up at Keith with mischievous eyes, “my head feels weird and I wouldn’t want to pass out in the shower, will you… give me a hand when we wake up…? 

Keith wanted to groan at the blatant double-meaning, but he could already feel a spark of desire ignite inside him, so all he managed was to shut his eyes and nod. He felt Lance chuckle and press tighter into him. It was nice. It was warm and soothing. It was peaceful and comforting. He fell blissfully into sleep.

Lance continued to run his fingers over Keith’s alabaster skin for as long as he could until he slipped into unconsciousness himself. He knew this was just the start. He could feel the bond between them now, unbreakable and complete and wondered what Cosmic fate or space magic had brought them together, because maybe this was what he’d been searching for, all those years; the new element, the new law of physics, the new cocktail of _things,_ and it had been right there in front of him all this time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr for chat and Klance @ crazyrandomhappenklance.
> 
> Let me know what you think of my mad dreams in the comments! XD


End file.
